Owlman Beyond
"Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them, or they'll send the Talon for your head. " :--''' Nursery Rhyme''' History Project Owlman Beyond:Nemesis This story begins with the with the defeat of the Court Of Owls in Gotham in Batman's time. A secret project launched by the Court of Owls '''with stolen notes from Amanda Waller's own 'Project Batman Beyond, '''created through her old Project Cadmus connections to ensure that Batman would have a successor. Unlike her, they used tech from the 'Leviathan Organization 'to ensure that the court would get revenge on Batman and his successors. It was at a hidden chamber the young clone became a killing machine name Nemesis a.k.a Owlman Beyond. First DNA was taken from Batman, it was left from his last encounter with the Court. Nanotechnology was used to bond 'Karura 'DNA with sample of Batman's DNA, the clone looked human on the outside. The young Clone was programmed to be deadliest assassin absolutely loyal to the Court, he body was infused with synthesized Electrum like 'Talons, '''he now had Increased Healing. The clone's Karura DNA gave him, Avian Manipulation the power to influence and control owls and traits and abilities of owl-like Karura. He was made to be stronger and faster than any Talon before him, immune to the one weakness Talon had the cold. His hearing was be better than a human, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Balance, Enhanced Lung Capacity, Enhanced Senses, and Enhanced Reflexes, also Instant Learning He would also be given a suit of armor like the Talons before but better made to counter Meta Humans. He was aged to 17 teen and sleep until awaken. The Future (some time after Hush Beyond and during Industrial Revolution) Derek Powers now the criminal known as Blight has the clone awaken, now called Nemesis a.k.a. Owlman Beyond. Owlman watches this Neo-Gotham and it's new Batman and learns what came of Batman Inc. After Blights failure and what looks like death at Batman's hands. He study and takes the name Cody McGinnis also he takes the money that Derek Powers has in offshore accounts from dummy corporations. He meets Terry McGinnis and his family claiming to be a family member from back east and even looks a little like Terry except for having Warren McGinnis's red hair. He beings to plan his revenge for the Court of Owls and the death of both Batmen and the rest of former Batman Inc. Powers and Abilities Powers Unique Physiology Due to Talon enhancement procedure and '''Karura '''DNA, Owlman's physiology is a mix of a Talon and Avian Physiology. First, his mind and body were programmed, his physical and mental faculties were build further than a human could process or build. These enhancements make Owlman an enhanced human/Karura hybrid, not superhuman. Also unlike other Talons, he has Thermal Resistance. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Instant_Learning ''Instant Learning'']: Owlman(Nemesis) has the ability to gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously, both Passively and ''Actively.'' **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Memory *'' Avian Manipulation '''He has the power to influence and control owls. Limited by range. '' **Increased Healing: Due to the the synthesized electrum in his blood, Owlman (beyond) can easily survive intense pain. ***Regenerative Healing Factor' ****Enhanced Immunity: ****Retarded Aging'' ***Pain Suppression *One-Man Army *Enhanced Condition *:*'[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Hearing ''Enhanced Hearing]: Owl-like hearing. *:**[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Echolocation '''Echolocation] *:*'[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Vision ''Enhanced Vision]: Owl-like vision. *:**Night Vision ' *:*Enhanced Bite: He can bite through metal, his teeth are abnormally sharp and can deliver a deadly bite. *:*Hollow Skeleton **Atmospheric Adaptation **Darkness Adaptation **Aerial Adaptation: He is adapt to high altitude environments. **Enhanced Agility: Owlman (Nemesis) ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. **Enhanced Balance: Owlman (Nemesis) has both extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. **Enhanced Reflexes: Owlman (Nemesis) possesses enhanced reflexes. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. **Enhanced Lung Capacity: Owlman (Nemesis) has birdlike lungs that allow he to keep his lungs constantly filled with fresh air. **Enhanced Senses: Owlman's senses have been augmented to higher levels of ability. He can perceive things better than a normal human. This includes, but is not limited to: *Berserker Physiology: Owlman(Nemesis) is able to empty himself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse himself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. * *: *:*Enhanced Durability *:*Enhanced Endurance *:*Enhanced Strength: His entire muscular system was hardened and strengthened making Owlman(Nemesis) many times stronger than an average human to the point of tearing off Batmobile door and twisting steel with his bare hands. *:*Feral Mind *:**Killing Instinct *:**Predator Instinct **Enhanced Speed: Ability to run at speeds of up to 30mph or more and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. Abilities *'Tactical Analysis: *Computer Operation' *'Electrical Engineering' *'Gadgetry' *'Mechanical Aptitude' *'Multilingualism' *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Assassination 'Enhanced Assassination]: He skill is capable of performing the art of assassination better than the average killer, he is able to dispatch his victims without as so much as a struggle. **Enhanced Hunting **Enhanced Senses **Enhanced Tracking **Enhanced Combat ***Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): The Court of Owls has forged Owlman(Nemesis) into a master hand-to-hand combatant. He is able to match Batman(Terry) blow-for-blow. ***Weapon Proficiency: Owlman(Nemesis) has ability to only pick up any weapon before he instantly become proficient in it. ***Weapon Improvisation *Killing Intuition *Psychological Intuition **Body Language Analysis ***Combat Perception **Fear Inducement ** '''Intimidation *Sense of Strength *Weakness Detection **Critical Impact *Stealth Tactics Paraphernalia He uses various equipment and devices that enhances his natural mental powers to far greater levels that are beyond the limits of most. Various weapons including a plasma gun he carries at all times. Owlman(Nemesis) uses guns, grenades, sai, knives, and katanas. He can use any weapon known to man and can learn how to use the weapon in less than five minutes than anyone else. Equipment *'Owlman's Armor ':An advanced state-of-the-art one of a kind Talon-like battlesuit. The cape can become glider wings. The armor is also able to fly through the manipulation of magnetic forces and generate force fields. It is very durable, being able to withstand massive concussive forces, fire, lasers, electric shocks, underwater pressure, wind force, and even radiation in small doses. It was made to counter Metahuman. *The owlsuit grants him the following abilities: **Minimal reduction (or increase) in flexibility. **Enhanced ballistic protection. **Significantly resistant to heat, electricity, water, and resistant to radiation. **Built-in rebreather for underwater combat/exploration. **Flight: Cape becomes deployable wings that allow him to glide, also his suit manipulation of magnetic forces and generate force fields to fly through the air for long periods. **Electro-Blast: Electrical discharges throughout the suit that can be to stun a victim or electrocuting them by touch. **Teleportation: limited because of power used. **Claw Retraction: Retractable claws which can be used to slice, clip, or facilitate climbing. Also he can fire them like bullets which are tip with Scarecrow's Fear Toxin. Also they can be change to poisons, sleeping toxin or kryptonite steel. **Blindsight **Camouflage: A chameleon device makes he visually able to blend into immediate environment. **Shadow Camouflage: He become invisible while in shadows. **Hidden Arsenal : Guns, blades , swords and bombs. **Holo computer in eye lenses. **Grappling guns built into the forearms. **Flashbang grenades. **Smoke pellets. **Blades **Launchable tracers. **A retractable PIN or password decipherer in the form of a key on the right index finger. **Sensitive touch microphone on index and middle fingers that permits eavesdropping through solid surfaces. **Drug identifier, utilized by dipping fingers into the substance. **Electromagnetic pads in the soles of the boots for adhesion to certain surfaces. **Inaudibility **Electronic jamming technology: It prevents people from electronically recording him and he can also take out other electronical devices for short time. **Enhanced Tracking Weaknesses *'Requires Electrum': He requires an alloy known as electrum to continue functioning. This alloy is supplied by the Court of Owls, but, if the Talon is defeated, they have the choice to cut off his supply. *May become sensitive to sudden flashes or bright light. *Can still experience exhaustion. *Enhanced Speed users may be too fast to react. *Objects moving at tremendously quick speeds may be too difficult to dodge. *Like real owls, he has a poor Sense of Smell. *Sensitive to sudden loud noises. *Can still forget known information. *Attempting to memorize too much results in headaches and black outs. *Bones may be more susceptible to breaking. *Being beheaded. 'Links: ' http://projectowlmanbeyond.blogspot.com/ Category:Clones Category:Bad Characters Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Court Of Owls Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Secret Identity Category:Power suit Category:Beyond-verse Category:New Earth Category:Assassins Category:Acrobatics Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Multilingualism Category:Advance weapon users Category:Computer Operation Category:Intimidation Category:Mechanical Aptitude Category:Unique Physiology Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Adhesion Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Category:Equipment provided flight Category:Claws Category:Super Senses